Thunderstorm
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: It's about KuroMisa pairing. My first fic in this fandom. Please RnR. Warn: Shoujo-ai.


**Thunderstorm**

**.**

**Pair**

KuroMisa

**.**

**Genre**

Friendship, Romance

**.**

**Warning**

OOC, Fail Romance, Shoujo-ai

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Toaru Kagaku No Railgun bukan milik saya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan mengguyur kota dengan derasnya dan membuat suhu di sekitar menurun drastis. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, namun salah seorang penghuni dari salah satu kamar di dorm _Academy City_ telah menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut hangat miliknya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar, membuat tubuh anak perempuan itu menegang dan kemudian bergetar hebat, kedua tangan anak itu menutupi kedua belah telinganya dengan erat, tidak ingin mendengar suara petir tersebut. Pintu kamar terbuka dan munculah seorang anak perempuan lain dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua. Anak perempuan itu memandang gumpalan selimut di salah satu tempat tidur dari dua tempat tidur di kamar itu dengan heran.

"_Tadaima, onee-sama_," ujarnya sambil mendekati gumpalan tersebut. Tidak menerima jawaban, anak perempuan berasumsi kalau sang _'onee-sama'_ sudah tertidur. Anak perempuan itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar mereka.

Tidak lama setelah anak itu memasuki kamar mandi, anak perempuan yang di panggil _onee-sama_ itu menyibak selimutnya dan bangun dari posisinya semula. Kedua manik mata hazel anak yang bernama Misaka Mikoto itu memandang pintu kamar mandi dalam diam. Selama beberapa saat suasana kamar itu sempat hening, hanya suara hujan yang sangat deraslah yang terdengar. Misaka menekuk lututnya dan mendekap kedua lututnya dengan erat, kedua kelopak matanya terkatup dengan rapat tatkala petir kembali menyambar di luar kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kuroko –nama anak perempuan dikuncir dua tersebut— dalam balutan baju mandi miliknya. Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya heran ketika dilihatnya Misaka yang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan lutut yang ditekuk, kedua kelopak sang _electromaster_ terkatup rapat dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi kedua belah telinganya.

Rasa cemas menjalari tubuh Kuroko, dengan segera ia menghampiri Misaka dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sang _onee-sama_, "_Onee—_."

CTAAAR!

Sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara petir yang amat keras berhasil mengagetkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, seluruh lampu yang ada di dorm itu mati semua. Kuroko dapat mendengar suara pekikan kaget dan keluhan tidak suka dari kamar di sampingnya. Kuroko berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya diantara kegelapan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan dari seseorang mengagetkannya

"_O—onee-sama_?" gumamnya bingung. Pasalnya, biasanya _onee-sama_-nya itu tidak mau dipeluk olehnya, dan setiap kali ia ingin melakukan _skinship_ dengan Misaka, ia selalu mendapat hadiah berupa setruman di sekujur tubuhnya.

_'_Onee-sama_ memelukku? Apakah sekarang ia mulai mencintaiku? Oh _onee-sama_,'_ seperti biasa, sang _judgement_ mulai berpikiran _mesum_ mengenai Misaka. Namun pikirannya terhenti ketika dirasakannya tubuh yang memeluknya itu bergetar dengan hebat.

Suara petir kembali terdengar nyaring, dan pelukan Misaka kepada Kuroko semakin bertambah erat. Kuroko terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari sesuatu, sang _judgement_ tersebut benar-benar ingin menbenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Kalau sebenarnya _onee-sama_-nya itu sangat takut dengan yang namanya petir. Pernah sekali ia menemukan Misaka dengan baju basah kuyup tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah toko yang sudah tutup sambil menutup kedua belah telinganya dan tubuh yang gemetar dan juga air mata yang mengalir deras. Mengingat kejadian itu, Kuroko memeluk Misaka dengan erat, satu tangannya mengusap punggung sang _electromaster_ dengan lembut. Suara petir kembali menyambar, kali ini lebih keras daripada bunyi-bunyi yang sebelumnya. Baik Misaka maupun Kuroko kini terlonjak kaget, namun untungnya Kuroko dapat segera mengusai dirinya. Berbeda dengan Misaka yang semakin gemetar dan memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan, membentuk anak sungai kecil di pipinya yang putih. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Sshh... _Daijoubu desu, onee-sama_," bisik Kuroko lembut sambil mengusap pelan punggung Misaka.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua manik mata Misaka, sang _junior_ melemparkan senyuman lembut pada _senior-_nya yang ketakutan itu.

"Sa, sudah malam. Sebaiknya _onee-sama_ segera tidur," ucapnya sambil membaringkan Misaka ke tempat tidurnya. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, sebuah tarikan kecil berhasil menghentikannya. Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan dilihatnya Misaka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Temani aku, _onegai_," pintanya sambil menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan memohon yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak oleh sang _judgement._

Misaka menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan memelas, ia tidak peduli jika nanti _kouhai_-nya itu akan menjahilinya atau melakukan hal-hal yang ada di otak _hentai_-nya itu, Misaka tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Salah satu dari _level 5_ itu hanya ingin Kuroko berada di sisinya, ia tidak ingin sendiri. Ia takut petir, ia akui itu.

"_Onegai_, Kuroko," pintanya dengaan mata yang berkaca-kaca, pertama kalinya Misaka menampilkan ekspresi memelas seperti itu.

Petir kembali menyambar dengan dahsyatnya, membuat Misaka lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget. Cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Kuroko semakin mengerat dan tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat. Melihat keadaan _senpai_-nya itu, Kuroko mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya dan kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidur Misaka.

"_Wakarimashitta_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _onee-sama_," ujarnya lembut seraya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran kotor di kepalanya, _'Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan ha-hal seperti itu!'_ batinnya ketika pikiran-pikiran _hentai_ tersebut tidak hilang juga. Melihat sosok Misaka yang –menurutnya—imut itu membuat Kuroko harus berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk segera menyerang _senpai_-nya itu.

Kuroko dapat merasakan cengkraman tangan Misaka pada tangannya mulai melemah, diperhatikannya wajah sang _senpai_ dengan seksama, dan ketika menyadari kalau Misaka sudah tertidur, Kuroko tersenyum lega. Akhirnya _senpai_-nya itu dapat tidur dengan tenang. Terdiam beberapa saat, Kuroko memperhatikan wajah damai Misaka yang sedang tidur. Lama kelamaan sang _judgement_ semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang _electromaster_, hingga akhirnya bibirnya berhasil menempel di bibir Misaka dengan lembut. Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat, menikmati sensasi manis dan lembut di bibirnya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kuroko segera menjauhkan wajahnya, takut kalau-kalau Misaka terbangun dan mendapati Kuroko sedang menciumnya, ia akan segera membunuhnya dengan _railgun_ miliknya.

"_Oyasuminasai, onee-sama,_" bisiknya lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Misaka dan mengecupnya, "_Daisuki_," tambahnya.

Kuroko menjauhi tempat tidur Misaka dan mengambil baju tidurnya yang terletak di dalam lemari. Anak perempuam dangan rambut dikuncir dua itu terdiam sembari memperhatikan sosok Misaka yang sedang tidur. Senyuman senang tergambar di wajahnya ketika mendengar perkataan Misaka dalam tidurnya.

"_Arigatou, Kuroko... Daisuki_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

Fic pertama author di fandom ini dengan kedua karakter yang OOC.

Semoga berkenan di hati senpai-tachi sekalian.

Untuk selanjutnya, mohon bimbingannya.

Kritik dan saran diterima.

Yoroshiku onegaisimasu.


End file.
